


[Podfic] Instinct

by 7Jezz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Jezz/pseuds/7Jezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, becoming part of the pack gave Stiles some instincts that are not quite human, even if he still is, one hundred percent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687844) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



 Length: 10:14 min

 

[MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8479lk7q1kue023/%5BTW%5D_Instinct.mp3)(Link to MediaFire so you can download or stream it.) | 23.44 MB

 

[MP3/M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/instinct-0) | 18.1 MB/5.1


End file.
